Not Done Yet
by GretaPrewett
Summary: postHBP oneshot. Someone sneaks up on Harry while he's in Scotland, hunting the Horcruxes. Three guesses who, and one guess on whether the ending is a happy one. HG, RHR


It had been three months…Three months on the run, living in forests and under hooded cloaks, so as not to be spotted. They were tired. And he was becoming restless.

One would think with all his misfortunes, Harry Potter would have been sick and tired of running by now.

But he wasn't. Not tired of seeking the Horcruxes. He was a born Seeker after all. He was sick of running away. Every step leading away from a dream that had lasted a few weeks. For it was a dream…so out of reach…A memory so far away from the present that it became fuzzy.

His dream of a life, someone else's life he had sometime ago said to her…and she accepted it. But by doing that she had accepted him as well, and that could not escape his mind for not even a second.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had left their homes three months ago and now, by the fire near the edge of a Scottish forest –not far from Hogwarts- they sat silently, each lost in thought.

Ron and Hermione had become an item within the first month away, and Harry could not be any happier or sadder about it. Their innocent touches during the day-however good they wanted to hide them- always made his mind drift off. Drift to the one he left behind. Ginny.

He had a purpose. To destroy Voldemort. But now he had a reason too. His reason was she. For between all the ugliness in the world, during last year, she had shown him beauty. Like an oasis in the desert. And he wanted that again. _That _was his reason. He needed that again. Her…again.

He thrust his hands in his pockets to protect them from the chilly autumn wind, and looked over at Ron and Hermione. She was leaning on Ron's shoulder, his arm draped around her, dozing off. Ron on the other hand kept vigil, watching the tree line nearby for any sign of movement. Harry knew he should be doing the same. Because it might not be the Forbidden Forest, but they knew that magic beasts-or worse- could be dwelling in it.

They were close now. Close to one of the Horcruxes. They had found Hufflepuff's cup with difficulty, but with the help of Hermione's knowledge they had retrieved and destroyed it. Another piece of Voldemort's soul gone. Now they were close to finding Ravenclaw's Golden Quill but that could wait for tomorrow…yes tomorrow. Night had fallen upon them quickly, before they could reach their destination. Sage's Creek. The town where Ravenclaw was born.

Ron turned his eyes on Harry, "Want to take the first watch?" he asked in a hushed voice, so as not to wake his girlfriend.

"_I can_ do the second watch. Let Hermione have the morning one," he replied, knowing full well that Ron was reluctant to leave him guard, during the most dangerous hours of the night.

"No. I was just saying…well…I'd like to be…hem- alone with Hermione a bit, before she falls completely asleep," said Ron, casting guilty looks between Harry and the fire.

"Oh, OK. Sorry. Go on then," said Harry, feeling quite guilty himself for his outburst.

Ron gently shook Hermione then, and with sleepy eyes she smiled, bade goodnight to Harry and retreated to their magical tent-the very one they had used for their stay at the Quidditch World Cup- followed shortly by Ron.

Harry glanced at the Bluebell fire and making sure the charm was in place, he stood up to stretch a bit. He walked around the clearing where they had set up their small camp, peering through the trees for any sign of danger. Satisfied from the lack thereof, he sat down again staring at the fire.

Before he could lose himself to his usual Ginny-filled daydreams though, a distant sound reached his ears. Someone was in the forest. He was sure it was some _one_ because no beast of any kind-except for Jarveys who were not dangerous- could swear. He drew his wand quietly, but did not make a visible move so that whoever it was –friend, or more probably foe- would not be alarmed to his awareness. He heard the branches of some bushes to his right part.

The 'intruder' was close. A Death-Eater? No. Voldemort could not be on to them. He had felt him earlier that day. He was furious with Bellatrix and had tortured her, and all that while Harry was seeing it, feeling Voldemort's rage inside-what now he knew was- the Riddle House.

Through the corner of his eye he saw the bushes part and a hooded head, hidden from the shadows of the night, peering at his way. Harry's heart raced and he gripped his wand tighter, as he saw the person come closer. When a few feet were left separating them, Harry jumped from his seat and whirled around to face the newcomer, instantly sending a Stunner at them. The person dodged the spell and with a feline grace rolled on the ground, drawing their wand at the same time.

Harry didn't even think twice and before his opponent could react, he had kicked the wand out of the other's hand and pinned the person to the ground. And only then did he realize his opponent was a woman.

He pointed his wand right at her throat, "Show yourself,' he demanded.

She just stood frozen beneath him. Without lowering his wand, Harry raised his other hand and violently flung the hood off her head. His heart stopped for a moment, but then cold anger filled him.

"Harry," whoever looked like Ginny spoke breathlessly.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Tell me or I swear I'll kill you," he commanded in a louder voice, his wand now pressing harder at her throat.

"Harry, it's me," she said again, tears now glistening in her eyes, and Harry's temper flared once again.

"You're not. What did you do to her?" His anger now mixed with panic, he searched her for a vial of Polyjuice Potion. Anything that would tell him who was in front of him. In her pockets were only a few Galleons, a crumpled letter and a photograph…of him and Ginny together after the Quidditch Final last year. He had one too…Colin had taken it.

His heartbeat was racing again, but he couldn't even begin hoping that it was her. Begin thinking that it was _really_ Ginny in front of him. Then and there.

She was watching him intently as he skimmed through his findings, seemingly not bothered by the wand still pointed at her.

"Harry?" she asked again uncertainly.

"You can't be her…you can't…" he murmured, tracing her features with his eyes.

"Harry. Please. It's me. Really," she pleaded.

"Prove it," he demanded, staring deep in her eyes.

"You…you _don't_ have a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail across your chest," she said smiling slightly at him.

He remained where he lay as though Stunned but a thought broke through his daze. He had to be sure, "Not good enough, " he said evenly, not lowering his wand.

She glanced at the fire before pinning him with her stare, her eyes boring into his, "I never gave up on you. _Never_ ," she stated, but it was not her words that persuaded him. Her eyes. They were clear. Innocent and loving. Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny?" he whispered, lowering his wand at last. They moved as one, falling into each other's arms. Holding her tightly he stood up, not letting his grip on her for a second.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his face buried in her hair.

"I was searching for you. I found you," she replied, her voice muffled from his robes.

He pulled away to see her and with the elation of seeing her subsiding, dark thoughts penetrated his mind once again, "Ginny what are you doing? Is anyone hurt? Why are you here?" he asked.

"No. No one's hurt," she replied quietly, uncertainty coloring her voice again, "I needed to see you. I found you," she lowered her eyes to his chest.

Harry's thoughts darkened even more. A fierce battle raged inside him. One that had occurred once before. If she stayed she would be in danger. But he needed her…so much. But no. He decided once again. The pain if he lost her would be unbearable.

He broke apart from their embrace and turned his back on her, "You found me. See? I'm fine!" he said flatly, trying not to betray his emotions in his voice.

"Yes, you are. Harry, don't do this again…" she pleaded quietly.

"Ginny, we talked about this before. I told you-"

"And _I_ told _you_ . I don't care. I nearly died once Harry. And you saved me. I lived. Don't you think that I qualify for _being with_ you, _beside_ you through this even more so than Ron or Hermione?"

"They're my best friends. We've been through everything together. You're-"

"I'm _what _?" she demanded, and Harry thought she was really angry now, "I'm what, Harry? Or I _was_ ? I was just a snog, right? You came, you snogged, you left. No harm done, right?" she laughed hollowly.

"No Ginny. You're- you're different," said Harry, turning to face her.

"Yes, _I am_ different. I'm not part of the Golden Circle, am I? It was always you three. I was just little annoying Ginny, right? Well, I thought that I wasn't little annoying Ginny anymore Harry, not to you," she shouted, making his temper flare once again.

"I thought I was-I thought I'd still be just Ginny to you. Not different from you three. I thought I'd be-"

" _You're_ mine," he shouted unable to control himself any longer, "You're mine and he can't have you. I won't lose you to him too. Don't you get it?"

She stood there staring at him dumbly.

"You said it yourself. You nearly died once. _He_ nearly killed you. Don't you think that if he finds out about us, he'll try to kill you once more?" he finished panting slightly.

"Where's Ron and Hermione, Harry?" asked Ginny pleasantly, her expression impassive.

He was taken aback for a few moments by her change, "In the tent," he replied, wondering what to make of her question.

"Sleeping?"

He nodded.

"Together?"

He shrugged.

" _Are_ they together?

"Yes," he replied apprehensively.

"So you are selfish enough to risk one or both their lives, knowing what'll that do to the other-let alone you-, but you're denying me of everything," she said flatly.

"Ginny, no that's not the point at all," he answered exasperated.

"You're denying me the right to stand by-"

"We aren't going anywhere with this," he muttered.

"-the right to stand by the man I love," she said louder, as if she hadn't heard his last comment.

He froze in place staring at his feet wide-eyed. Panic filled him. His pulse quickened and he wouldn't dare look at her. She had said it. The one thing she shouldn't have, the one thing that would probably seal her fate. The one thing he realized had wanted and feared more than anything to hear her say.

He felt a warm hand come to rest on his cheek and closed his eyes, "No," he moaned as if in pain but at the same time leaned to her touch, "Please no…" he pleaded again.

"Tell me to leave. Now that you know, look into my eyes and tell me to leave and I will," she stated.

He tried to open his eyes, to pry himself away from her touch, but he couldn't. She had stolen his breath away with only uttering one word.

"Let me, Harry. Please let me fight with you, _for_ you, for me, for us…please. We were all together in this from the start. You, Hermione, me and my whole family.

Don't make yourself face this alone. I need to be here and you need me to be here too," she concluded, stepping forward so that their bodies touched.

At last he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Why do you do this to me? Don't you know that it'll kill me if anything happens to you and it's my fault?" asked Harry, with a pained grimace.

"I told you why. Now tell me to leave and I will," she replied, placing her free hand on his other cheek.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply savoring her touch, "No," he whispered, and felt her hands moving to leave his face, but the next moment he covered them with his and turned her palms to kiss them gently, "Please no."

He opened his eyes looking straight into hers. A moment later a small smile graced her lips.

"OK."


End file.
